


Dearg Dorcha

by GwynCat



Series: Dearg Dorcha [2]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Irish Language, No beta we die like mne, Typing on mobile, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: December 2nd 2020Warning ; I am currently using Google translate for some irish until I learn more irish, sorry if it isn't correct
Series: Dearg Dorcha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538293





	Dearg Dorcha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd 2020
> 
> Warning ; I am currently using Google translate for some irish until I learn more irish, sorry if it isn't correct

The woods was eerily quiet that night. Woodland creatures burrowing into their dwellings on the cold night. Shivering, Raghnall silently worried that the crunching leavings would summon a monster from within the bramble, killing him with noone to find the body.

Twigs and leaves crunched under his boots as he walked through the trees, the only light being the full moon floating in the sky above.

Raghnall stopped to pull out his map, silently cursing, shifting his position to try to read the paper in the dim light. After a minute he gave up, the cold biting at him through leather and fur, making him want to reach a warm fire.

He walked carefully among tree roots and stray stones along his improvised path, unfamiliar with the territory. The Prince was grateful when see saw a clearing through the twisted trunks and branches of nearby trees. Rubbing his arms, he walks towards it. Raghnall is forced to move his arms from the warmth of his body to push low hanging willow branches out of his face. 

He pushes the last of the branches out of the way as he walkes out of the forest behind him. The first thing he notices is a tall wooden pole with a clan's tartan hanging of it, the crest showing proudly. Around it are a circle of large stones with strange markings with a long vertical line and shorter horizontal ones. Raghnall runs his fingers over the rough stone, he looks back at the tartan, squinting at the crest, trying to remember which clan it belongs to. The prince looks around remembering that a clan must be close by if there's a clan tartan post here. 

He squinting he sees a pale yellow light in the distance. Raghnall let's out a breath of relief, fogging the air in front of him. He jogs towards it, running into the woods, making sure not to trip on any tree roots or get tangled in willow branches. The light gets brighter as the Prince nears it. He starts to hear voices increasingly getting louder. Then

_**crunch!** _

" Cad é sin!? " 

Raghnall lifts his foot to see he stepped on a branch. 

" Níl a fhios agam. " 

The Prince steps out from the tree area, waving an arm to get the attention of the voices' owners. 

" Cé atá agat!? " 

Raghnall clears his throat and points at a spot on his map. 

" Greetings, I am Prince Raghnall of , and I ask that you direct me to this location. "

The trio in front of him look at each other before their lips twisted into smirks. The flickering fire making them look more ominous. 

" Prionsa Raghnall? "

The Ewe asked, her yellow side-slanted eyes giving her a more mischievous look. Raghnall cleared his throat, noticing tension. 

" Yes I am. "

The low voice of the Ram replies

" Go Maith. "

Before Raghnall could react. The third of the trio, a Selkie leaped up, grabbing his neck and putting him in a sleeper hold. The Prince struggled attempting to push her off him but accomplishing nothing except making the Selkie push her wrist into his jugular. 

Raghnall wheezed as he scratched her arm. The Selkie barked out a laugh, the scratching doing little to get the Prince away from her. 

After about ten seconds, the Cat sí ( Raghnall) slumped against his attacker, unconscious. His new captor just smirked at one another as the Ewe went to get restraints. The Selkie stayed where she was with Raghnall as the Ram grabbed the wagon, tying the Prince to it as they packed up their belongings and drove away, leaving nothing but a still smoking pile of ash where their fire was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaeilge = English  
> Cad é sin!? = what was that!?  
> Níl a fhios agam = I don't know  
> Cé atá agat!? = who are you!?  
> Prionsa = Prince  
> Go Maith = good
> 
> English  
> Ewe = female Lamb/sheep


End file.
